1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener, more particularly to a fastener for a lace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,009 B1 discloses a shoelace fastener including a main body 1, a pull unit 2 secured on the main body 1, and a covering band 3 surrounding the main body 1 and the pulling unit 2. The main body 1 includes a pivot axle 4, and first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 disposed side by side and pivotally interconnected through the pivot axle 4. Each of the first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 is formed with a through hole 501, 601 having a respective hole axis (Z). Each of the first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 is further formed with a respective slot 502, 602 extending in a respective longitudinal direction (X) transverse to the hole axis (Z) and in spatial communication with the through hole 501, 601 in a transverse direction (Y) transverse to the hole axis (Z) and the longitudinal direction (X), and is provided with a respective clamping pin 503, 603 extending in the transverse direction (Y) and movable along the longitudinal direction (X). The pull unit 2 is attached to the first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 through strings 504, 604.
When a manual pulling force is applied on the first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 through the pull unit 2, the first and second fastener bodies 5, 6 are pivotally moved to each other so as to enable movement of the clamping pins 503, 603 toward the pivot axle 4, thereby releasing a shoelace.
Although the shoelace can be fastened and released by the aforesaid shoelace fastener, the main body 1 has a relatively size. Hence, the pull unit 2 is unable to conceal the main body 1 satisfactorily.